Historia secreta de Hogwarts
by Muselina Black
Summary: Escenas de la vida de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Porque además de fundar Hogwarts, ellos fueron seres humanos. Para Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.
1. Haciendo historia

_**Disclaimer:** Hogwarts fue creado por Jotaká Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Y este es mi segundo regalo para **Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter**. Ella quería una historia que fuera sobre la vida de los fundadores. Elegí el formato de viñetas porque me gusta mucho y porque creo que funcionará bien con las distintas perspectivas que quiero darle a todos ellos. Espero que tú (y todos quienes decidan leer esto), la disfruten mucho._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 1**

**Haciendo historia**

El castillo estaba listo, después de largos meses de trabajo intenso. Los dormitorios estaban preparados y los elfos domésticos se habían pasado todo el día cocinando los más deliciosos manjares para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes. Helga podía sonreír satisfecha porque todo estaba perfecto.

Lamentaba un poco que no fueran muchos estudiantes. No todas las familias mágicas confiaban en el proyecto. Todos estaban demasiado acostumbrados a mandar a sus hijos a las tierras de Ulaid (1), con la reina Mab. Pero la mujer sólo cogía a un puñado de estudiantes por año, y sólo de familias que probaran su estirpe mágica. Los magos que nacieran entre muggles no eran considerados apropiados para su instrucción.

—Helga —la voz grave y profunda de Salazar Slytherin la obligó a volver a concentrarse. Lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, aunque él le había dicho que eso no era necesario. Los viejos hábitos tardaban en morir—. ¿Estás preparada?

—Sí, claro.

—Bien. Godric debería llegar pronto con el primer grupo de estudiantes.

Ella asintió. La verdad estaba muy emocionada por todo. Era un sueño de años, y por fin habían logrado hacerlo realidad. Si no fuera porque sería totalmente inapropiado que ella fuera bailando y saltando por los pasillos del digno edificio, lo habría hecho durante toda la mañana. Mantenerse seria y de acuerdo a su posición como profesora.

—¿Cuántos crees que llegarán? —preguntó a Salazar, que miraba por uno de los arcos que servían para iluminar el corredor en que estaban.

—La última carta decía que unos cincuenta.

—Vaya, son un montón. No sé si alcanzarán todas las camas que tenemos preparadas y la comida de los elfos… —Empezó a decir Helga, repasando rápidamente todos sus preparativos en su mente. Salazar, frente a ella, esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Pensé que habrías revisado todo al menos cien veces. Tsk, tsk. Me decepcionas.

Helga lo miró con los ojos entornados, pero la sonrisa del hombre hizo que viera que se trataba sólo de una broma. Una broma camuflada, como solían ser las de Salazar. No era para nada como Godric, que estallaba en carcajadas ante cualquier cosa. Slytherin a veces soltaba las mayores burradas del mundo con la cara absolutamente seria.

—No me mires así. Seguro que serán suficientes y los chicos estarán felices de llegar aquí.

Helga miró al cielo, que amenazaba lluvia. A lo lejos se escucharon truenos, anunciando que la tormenta no tardaría en llegar. Helga decidió que bajaría a las cocinas a decirle a los elfos domésticos que prepararan sopa para cuando llegaran los alumnos. Si llegaban empapados, necesitarían algo caliente que los ayudara a recuperar la temperatura.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo mientras se encaminaba a las cocinas, repasando mentalmente que todo estaba preparado para los nuevos estudiantes.

Escasa idea tenía de que ese día haría historia.

* * *

><p>(1) Reino medieval al norte de la isla de Irlanda.<p>

* * *

><p><em>En mi cabeza, Helga es la más entusiasta de los cuatro, así que imaginármela en el primer día en Hogwarts propiamente tal me hizo gracia. Todos sabemos que estuvo preocupándose de que todo estuviera perfecto y los chicos se sintieran en su casa.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	2. Obsesión

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling. Yo no soy Rowling._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 2**

**Obsesión**

Sabía que estaba mal. Porque aunque ella fuera la chica más hermosa del mundo, lista y amable, también era una de sus estudiantes. Godric tenía que recordarse una y otra vez que Heloise sólo tenía catorce años. Era totalmente inapropiado, y tenía que esforzarse en acordarse de ello cada vez que la tenía en clases o cuando la veía en los pasillos.

Era popular. Se notaba por la forma en que siempre estaba rodeada de amigos. Su risa clara y musical se podía escuchar en el castillo en los momentos más inesperados. Y le recordaba a Godric que ella estaba ahí.

Creía que ella conocía la atracción que él sentía hacia ella. Las mujeres siempre sabían de esas cosas, aunque sus pretendientes trataran de disimularlo. Godric estaba seguro de que Heloise sabía que él no podía dejar de mirarla, de pensar en ella. Lo intuía por las miradas que ella le dirigía, por la forma que tenía de hablarle y de decir su nombre.

Pero lo peor de todo era verla con algún muchacho. Godric era consciente de que era lógico que ella se sintiera atraída por los chicos de su edad. Después de todo, el podría haber sido su padre. Lo normal era que ella lo viera lejano, como una figura paterna más que un posible enamorado.

Godric creía que iba a volverse loco. Por más que lo intentaba, la chica seguía instalada en su cabeza. Creía verla en todos los rincones, escuchar su risa en los pasillos... Se detuvo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Eso se estaba saliendo de control. Quizás tenía que escuchar a los consejos de Rowena —que había adivinado lo que le pasaba sin que él dijera nada—, e irse un tiempo lejos. Lo suficiente para olvidarse de ella.

Pero esa tarde, no eran delirios de su mente lo que escuchaba. Heloise apareció doblando la esquina junto a un chico alto y de hombros anchos. Estaban hablando de algo que él no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Odió a ese chico en esos momentos. Porque él podía tener lo que a él le negaban. Una sonrisa de Heloise, su mano en su brazo, rodearle la cintura y besarla como si no hubiera mañana.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Gryffindor —lo saludaron los dos jóvenes con inclinaciones de cabezas.

Él se quedó quieto por un momento, devolviéndoles el saludo con la mayor indiferencia que pudo conjurar. Hasta que de pronto, un impulso lo obligó a hablar.

—Heloise, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Por supuesto, profesor —dijo ella, con su brillante sonrisa—. Aidan, ¿te importa?

El chico negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Godric no sabía qué decirle a la chica. Y ella lo estaba mirando con sus ojos oscuros.

Él sólo atinó a balbucear algo incoherente y alejarse de ella lo antes posible.

* * *

><p><em>Originalmente había pensado que el obsesionado con una alumna (hija de muggles) iba a ser Salazar, pero me gustó la idea de mostrar los lados más oscuros de los fundadores. Las relaciones profesoralumno siempre me han caído mal, pero tienen algo interesante, ¿no creen? Al menos para pintar personajes más grises._

_Sé que Bell quería que la historia se centrara en la amistad y que este capítulo está muy enfocado en Godric. Como querías que mostrara escenas de sus vidas, supongo que quise mostrar sus demonios interiores también._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	3. Vino

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no es mío._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 3**

**Vino**

La taberna de la posada estaba medio vacía. Ya era tarde y la mayor parte de la gente se estaba yendo a sus hogares. Él había alquilado una habitación ahí mismo, pero estaba alargando las horas antes de irse al cuartucho. Era diminuto y deprimente. Y era patético que un mago como Salazar Slytherin tuviera que estar alojando ahí.

Pero no había otro lugar en la aldea, así que se veía obligado a compartir el techo de unos muggles borrachos y palurdos. Desde que había terminado sus estudios con la Reina Mab, Salazar estaba buscando a un señor feudal que lo acogiera en sus tierras. Pero ninguno de los que encontraba le parecía estar a su altura. No alcanzaban a colmar sus expectativas como el mejor pupilo de la Reina. Él estaba preparado para servir en una corte real, no con un señor de tres al cuarto.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios, vaciándolo de un trago. Era un vino barato, pero se podía beber. Y eso era lo único que le interesaba a esas alturas.

—¡Mira a quién me vine a encontrar aquí! —exclamó una voz estruendosa que a Salazar le sonó ligeramente familiar—. Salazar Slythrin, hace tanto que no te veía.

Godric Gryffindor había sido otro de los pupilos de la Reina, aunque nunca había sido tan aplicado como Slytherin. En los estudios se aburría y prefería hacer actividad física a estar encerrado con un libro.

—¡Mozo, una garrafa! —gritó Godric en dirección al posadero, un hombre viejo y de aspecto apático—. Vamos, Slytherin, te invito a unos tragos y a que me cuentes qué ha sido de tu vida.

Salazar quiso negarse, porque estaba cansado y al otro día tenía pensado partir temprano a seguir buscando un lugar para trabajar. Pero Gryffindor, aunque fanfarrón y ruidoso, le caía bien. Además, nunca se despreciaba algo de bebida y comida ofrecidas por un conocido.

—Claro. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

—Vengo de pasar un tiempo en las tierras de mi tío Ryburn. Mi prima Rowena se casó hace poco con Lord Ravenclaw. ¿La recuerdas, no? También estudió con la Reina.

Salazar la recordaba. Alta e imponente, era una de las mejores estudiantes de su generación. Brillante como pocas y dotada de una mente prodigiosa, Slytherin se hubiera esperado otro destino para la joven.

En ese momento el posadero les puso delante una nueva garrafa de vino, acompañada de un plato de fiambres. Godric prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ellas, aduciendo que había viajado todo el día y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

Salazar sonrió. Aunque le costara un mundo admitirlo, llevaba meses de soledad y estaban empezando a pesarle. Casi no recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado de una charla amistosa con alguien. Con Gryffindor tenía conocidos y una cultura en común, cosa que no sucedía con los demás personajes que se encontraba en el camino.

—¿Y qué te ha traído a esta aldea perdida de la mano de Dios? —preguntó Godric, antes de echarse más pan y fiambres en la boca.

—Buscarme un lugar para vivir.

—Yo ya te veía en la corte. Tenía entendido que pretendías ir ahí.

—Sí… —La verdad era que su intento de incorporarse a la corte había sido un fracaso miserable y había tenido que salir de ahí corriendo para salvar el pellejo—. No me ha ido demasiado bien.

—Tienes mala cara. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al sur? Podemos buscar algo ahí y seguro que nos divertiremos. Echo de menos tener un compañero, la verdad.

Salazar nunca había sido muy dado a la compañía, pero asintió con la cabeza. Godric era parte de las familias mágicas más influyentes del país, seguro que con su ayuda podría encontrar a algún protector.

O al menos, algo más de vino.

* * *

><p><em>Como estas viñetas no tienen un orden en particular, me di el lujo de volver un poco en el tiempo. En este caso, a cuando Godric y Salazar iniciaron su amistad. En mi headcanon, ellos estudiaron juntos, pero no fueron amigos hasta que fueron mayores.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	4. Amor

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no es mío._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 4**

**Amor**

Estaba exhausta y sudorosa después de tantas horas de esfuerzo. Pero no recordaba la última vez que había sido así de feliz. La partera le puso a su hija en los brazos y Rowena pudo examinarla a gusto.

Era perfecta. Desde la punta de la respingona naricilla hasta cada uno de los deditos de los pies. Había llorado al salir de ella, anunciando a todo el mundo que acababa de llegar al mundo. La madre de Rowena había dicho que eso significaba que su nieta tendría una personalidad avasalladora.

—¿Cómo le vas a poner, querida?

Rowena miró a su hija, que la miraba con sus enormes ojos oscuros. Los ojos del padre que no alcanzaría a conocer. Ragnvald. Rowena tenía que reconocer que desde la muerte prematura de su marido, no había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en nombres para su bebé. Pero ahora que la tenía en sus brazos, le parecía absurdo que ella no le hubiera parecido lo más importante del mundo. Porque ella lo era, era lo más hermoso que podía tener en su vida.

—Helena —dijo. Ése era su nombre, no podía ser otro.

Vio a su madre sonreír y tomar a su nieta en brazos.

—Bienvenida al mundo, Helena.

* * *

><p><em>Esta es una micro-viñeta, para mostrar algo de Rowena (que había aparecido de refilón en las otras). En mi canon mental, ella se casó y enviudó joven, antes de que Helena naciera. Me calza con su tiempo en Hogwarts y todo.<em>

_Gracias a Bell por sus reviews. Y a los que favoritean o dan follow a esta historia. Y a los que leen en las sombras también, por supuesto._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	5. Nunca más

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no me pertenece, así que esto no me da ni un peso._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 5**

**Nunca más**

El pueblo al que acababa de llegar estaba agitado. Se podía sentir en el ambiente. Godric descabalgó de un salto y echó a correr hacia la plaza principal del caserío, desde donde se escuchaban gritos.

Parecía que toda la aldea estaba ahí. Y estaban particularmente exaltados por alguna razón. Godric tuvo un mal presentimiento. Algo ahí no estaba bien.

—Disculpad, ¿por qué estáis todos aquí? —le preguntó a un anciano que estaba un poco apartado del resto de la gente.

—¿No sois de aquí, milord? —Al hombre le faltaban varios dientes y parecía haber bebido bastante en las últimas horas, por lo que Godric tuvo que agacharse para escucharlo—. Hemos capturado a un brujo y hoy lo van a colgar. Envenenó el pozo de la aldea y arruinó las cosechas.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Godric sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. La única razón por la que había ido a ese lugar era para buscar a un niño mágico. Se dio media vuelta para mirar al estrado que el hombre señalaba. El que parecía ser el alcalde del pueblo estaba gritando algo. Junto a él estaba un niño, que no podía tener más de doce años.

—Por vuestros crímenes en contra de la aldea de vuestros padres, atentando contra Dios y la naturaleza, os condeno a morir en la horca.

Era un niño. Un niño. Estaba asustado y lloraba. Junto al estrado estaba una pareja mayor; la mujer lloraba abrazada a su marido y él escondía el rostro en su cabello.

Un verdugo cogió al niño del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el cadalso, donde el nudo estaba preparado. Godric supo que era el momento de hacer algo. Buscó su varita bajo su capa y echó a correr hacia el estrado, abriéndose paso como pudo entre la gente.

—¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Es un niño, por el amor de Dios! —gritaba.

Nadie parecía hacerle caso, enardecidos como estaban mirando como el verdugo le ponía la cuerda alrededor del cuello al niño. Godric tenía que hacer algo. El niño, entre lágrimas, recitaba una plegaria.

Levantó su varita, apuntando al patíbulo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, alguien lo empujó, buscando seguramente un mejor lugar para ver el macabro espectáculo. Lo siguiente que Godric escuchó fue el ruido del cuello al quebrarse.

La plaza se quedó en silencio, sólo cortado por los sollozos de la que parecía la madre del niño. La gente empezó a regresar a sus casas, y pronto Godric se encontró solo en la plaza, viendo como unos hombres cogían el cuerpo del niño y se lo llevaban para enterrarlo fuera de tierra consagrada.

Aunque ya era un hombre adulto, Godric no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así de frustrado, porque él hubiera podido salvarlo. Si tan sólo hubiera llegado un poco antes, si hubiera reaccionado más rápido…

Pero no lo había hecho y ahí estaban las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y se juró que nunca más volvería a pasar algo así. No si él podía evitarlo de cualquier forma.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, soy horriblemente mala con Godric. Y juro que me cae bien, pero es que... no me gusta que lo pinten siempre como un héroe perfecto. A veces los héroes se equivocan, a veces llegan demasiado tarde. Pero Godric tiene un buen concepto de las personas, por lo que experiencias como estas, que podrían hacerlo odiar a los muggles, lo hacen decidirse a proteger a los hijos de muggles más.<em>

_Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	6. Lágrimas

_**Disclaimer:** Hogwarts es propiedad de Rowling. Yo sólo tomo prestados a los fundadores._

_Parece que últimamente se me da más el drama que cualquier otra cosa. Así que... los haré sufrir un poco más. Lo siento._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 6**

**Lágrimas**

La fiebre hacía estremecerse al pequeño cuerpo. Era lo único que le quedaba a Rowena y no podía perderlo. Aunque nada de lo que había hecho parecía servir para algo. La fiebre de Helena seguía subiendo y no había forma de bajársela. Había probado todas las pociones posibles y ninguna había funcionado.

—Rowena, tienes que dormir.

Helga había sido un gran apoyo en los últimos días. Siempre con una palabra amable y una sonrisa lista para animarla.

—No, tengo que quedarme con ella.

Era una tontería y ella lo sabía. Porque Helena no era capaz de reconocerla, perdida como estaba en su febril sueño. Pero Rowea no quería irse.

Alguien puso una mano en su hombro.

—Tengo una nueva poción. Descansa un poco y te llamaremos si hay cambios —dijo la voz pausada y suave de Salazar. La voz que ocupaba cuando estaba con sus amigos y seres queridos, muy diferente a la que usaba para dar clases a sus alumnos.

Rowena sintió que alguien –seguramente Helga— la ayudaba a levantarse y la llevaba fuera de la habitación. Ya se le había olvidado la cantidad de horas que había pasado ahí dentro. Afuera era de noche, la luna entraba por los ventanales del pasillo.

Godric estaba ahí. La recibió con los brazos abiertos y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Si quieres llorar, hazlo.

Durante las eternas horas anteriores, ella no se había permitido llorar. No quería que Helena la viera así, porque seguramente se preocuparía. Las palabras del bueno de Godric la hicieron empezar a llorar.

—Tranquila —musitó él en voz baja—. Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien.

Rowena no pudo evitar creerle, aunque nada le decía que tuviera razón.

* * *

><p><em>La poción de Salazar por supuesto que funcionó. Ya sabemos lo que pasa después con Helena, así que se recuperó.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	7. Muerte

_**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia, ni inglesa, ni vivo en Edimburgo. Supongo que sobra decir que no soy Rowling._

_Gracias especiales a todos quienes me han dejado bonitos reviews aquí. Se los agradezco un montón, , Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter y Esme Vipz._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 7**

**Muerte**

Helga siempre había pensado que todo sucedía por una razón. Las gallinas ponían huevos para que nacieran los polluelos. Los árboles perdían sus hojas en otoño para dar paso a nuevos brotes en primavera. Así era el ciclo de la vida, un eterno retornar al punto de inicio.

Por primera vez, todo lo que ella siempre había creído se desmoronaba.

Porque perder a su padre no tenía sentido. No nacería nadie nuevo en su lugar, ni su muerte había sido un sacrificio heroico. No, nada de eso. Se lo había llevado una enfermedad, nada más glorioso que unos días en cama, consumiéndose.

Helga no sabía qué pensar.

Habían puesto a su padre en la habitación inferior, donde los demás comerciantes del pueblo podían ir a verlo y a presentar sus respetos. Helga no se había visto capaz de bajar por las escaleras y despedirse de él.

Porque eso significaría que todo era definitivo. Que no había vuelta atrás. Una vez que el cuerpo de su padre fuera cubierto con tierra, sería el punto final de esa historia.

Su madre se asomó por la puerta de su habitación.

—Helga, querida, tenemos que bajar. Vamos a llevarlo a la iglesia —dijo. Llevaba la cabeza cubierta, como se esperaba de las viudas. La seguía su hermano mayor, callado. Desde el día e n que su padre se había empezado a apagar, el muchacho había enmudecido. Quizás pensaba en el abrumador peso de las responsabilidades de su padre que se le venían encima. O quizás, como Helga, acababa de descubrir que lo que siempre había creído era una vulgar mentira.

Ahora que su padre no estaba, tenía que buscar algo que la hiciera sentir viva.

* * *

><p><em>Prometo que voy a intentar que la próxima viñeta salga más alegre. Juro que no quiero deprimirlos a morir, queridos.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	8. Inspiración

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es cosa de Rowling, yo sólo juego con él._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 8**

**Inspiración**

Quería verla reír.

Por eso, Salazar estaba haciendo salir pájaros de todos los colores de la punta de su varita. Sus plumas refulgían al sol y su trinar llenaba el aire.

Y ella reía.

Eso era lo más importante.

Su madre estaba sentada junto a la ventana. Una mano en el vientre hinchado. Le habían explicado a Salazar que estaba así porque pronto tendría otro bebé. Su padre estaba muy feliz por eso y llenaba a su mujer de mimos en todo momento.

Pero lo mejor para Salazar era ver a su madre sonreír. Porque mamá tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo. Aunque a sus doce años se pasaba una buena parte del año lejos de casa, siendo un aprendiz de mago, los momentos en que podía verla eran los mejores del mundo.

—Vaya que has aprendido, Salazar —dijo su madre cuando él llegó junto a ella—. Son preciosos —añadió levantando un brazo a los cielos—. Y tú eres un gran mago, hijo.

Aunque ya era casi un hombre, a Salazar no le importó que su madre le desordenara el cabello. Nunca le importaría que ella pudiera hacer eso, ni cuando fuera un hombre mayor. De eso estaba muy seguro.

—Y sé hacer otras cosas, mamá. Puedo hacer crecer árboles en la mitad de un salón, y pociones curativas.

—No lo dudo —dijo ella, sonriendo de nuevo—. Serás un gran mago, como tu padre. Pero no hagas crecer un árbol en el salón, por favor. Ya me imagino el desastre que dejarían las hojas.

—¿Cuándo volverá papá de su viaje? ¿Dónde fue?

—Se fue a Hispania. Dijo que volvería antes de Pascua, así que aún le queda un tiempo. ¿Ya quieres verlo?

—Claro que sí, mamá. ¿Te imaginas todos los cuentos que tendrá para contarnos después de todo eso?

—Tu padre siempre tiene buenas historias. Estoy segura de que cuando tú seas mayor, también tendrás buenas historias que contarles a tus hijos.

—¡Voy a conocer todo el mundo! —exclamó el chiquillo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¡Y te voy a llenar de tesoros de todos lados!

Su madre sonrió y lo despeinó nuevamente.

* * *

><p><em>Me atraía la idea de mostrar un lado tierno e inocente de Salazar. Para que vean que no sólo me gusta torturar a mis personajes.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	9. Perdido y encontrado

_**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente, el Potterverso no me pertenece._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 9**

**Perdido y encontrado**

—¡Por Circe! ¿Dónde está ese libro? —bufó Rowena, encaramada en una de las escaleras que servían para subir a las estanterías de la biblioteca. Estaba particularmente orgullosa de ese lugar, que quería convertir en el mejor archivo del conocimiento mágico del mundo conocido.

Durante las últimas semanas se había dedicado a crear un sistema de clasificación y orden de libros, pero no iba a servir de nada si los estudiantes seguían dejándolos donde se les ocurría. Así nunca iba a conseguir encontrar.

—Vamos, Rowena, ¿qué libro estás buscando? —preguntó Helga, quien era la única que se presentaba voluntaria para echarle una mano en la biblioteca. Godric y Salazar solían hacerle el quite cada vez que podían.

—La _Guía de transformaciones avanzadas_, del maestro Cornelius.

—¿Y buscaste en la sección de transformaciones?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó Rowena mientras bajaba de la escalera—. Fue el primer lugar donde busqué. El problema es que los que los usan, no los dejan en sus lugares.

Helga no contestó y se alejó hacia una mesa en la que se apilaban muchísimos libros. Rowena miró sobre su hombro, decidiendo que no valía la pena decirle que esos ya los había revisado. Sin decir nada, dio la vuelta tras el librero, examinando las repisas del otro lado.

—¿Y no puede ser que alguien tenga ese libro?

—No. Los registros dicen que lo devolvieron esta mañana. Maeve es la encargada del tema y no ha dejado su puesto —dijo Rowena señalando a la encargada del archivo, una joven que acababa de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts—. El libro tiene que estar aquí —agregó, antes de subirse a otra escalera a revisar los libros.

La otra fundadora empezó a echarle un ojo a las demás repisas, aunque Rowena estaba segura de haberlas revisado de arriba abajo, cuidadosamente. El libro tenía que estar en alguna de las estanterías que aún no había revisado.

—Rowena, ¿qué libro es el que dices que busca? —se escuchó la voz de Helga.

—_Guía de transformaciones avanzadas_ —repitió Rowena.

—¡Lo encontré!

Rowena encaró a su amiga, que tenía un libro grueso en la mano. Efectivamente, era el que la mujer buscaba.

* * *

><p>¿No les pasa que pierden los libros en sus estanterías? A mí me pasa siempre, y eso que tengo las repisas ordenadas con un criterio especial.<p>

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Muselina


	10. Gris

_**Disclaimer:** No, no soy Rowling. Así que esto no es mío._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 10**

**Gris**

Es un día lluvioso, como solían serlo en Escocia. Había amanecido encapotado y el castillo estaba oscuro, casi como si fuera de noche.

Pero a Helga le daba igual. Siempre le habían gustado los días así, en los que se podía estar a gusto en casa, junto a la chimenea y con los pies envueltos en un chal. Los estudiantes del colegio estaban arrebujándose en sus capas, poniéndose los guantes y bufandas para protegerse del frío.

Las clases por el día ya habían terminado y Helga se disponía a ir a su despacho. Había insistido en que le construyeran una chimenea grande. Siempre tenía una olla hirviendo en ella, para preparar sus infusiones de hierbas. Siempre había dicho que le servían para calmar su mente y para relajarse después de un día pesado.

Apenas hubo entrado a la habitación y dejado su capa en una de las sillas, escuchó golpes en su puerta.

—¿Helga? ¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto.

Salazar entró, sin más. Era parte de la rutina que los dos habían establecido años atrás, cuando habían empezado el colegio. Salazar iba a su oficina después de clases y hablaban de todo lo que se les ocurría.

Aunque los dos tenían poco y nada en común, habían logrado ser grandes amigos. Tanto Godric como Rowena se sorprendían de su amistad, pero los dos eran básicamente uña y mugre.

—Los de primero están haciendo progresos en encantamientos —dijo el profesor, mientras Helga le servía una taza de una infusión de hojas de menta.

—Y en herbología.

—Excepto ese chico, Baker. Es un inútil redomado.

—¡Salazar! —A Helga nunca le había gustado hablar mal de sus alumnos, ni siquiera de los más torpes—. Es uno de los míos.

—Sí, lo sé. Deberías ser más selectiva con los alumnos que tomas, Helga. No todos pueden aprender magia.

—Claro que sí —protestó la mujer—. Todos los chicos que traemos pueden aprender magia. ¿No recuerdas a Edgar? Cuando llegó apenas podía mover su varita. Y ahora es un mago de la corte.

—Y no debería serlo. Es un muggle.

—No lo es. Tiene magia. —Helga no estaba dispuesta a cejar en su discusión con Salazar. Sus prejuicios solían irritarla, a pesar de su carácter dulce y sencillo.

—Olvídalo, nunca estaremos de acuerdo en esto —dijo Salazar con un movimiento de la mano—. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

Helga sonrió y asintió. No le gustaba discutir con su amigo cuando podían hablar de cosas más agradables.

* * *

><p><em>Me gustan las amistades raras, y la de Helga y Salazar debe ser una de las más raras de las que nunca he escrito.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	11. Venganza

_**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es cosa de Rowling, no mía._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 11**

**Venganza**

—¡Eres un torpe!

Las palabras lo golpearon como una bofetada en plena casa. Salazar se incorporó. Su túnica había quedado llena de polvo y mugre. Elric estaba a sus espaldas, riéndose.

En teoría, la reina Mab no permitía peleas en su casa. Mucho menos duelos mágicos. Pero Salazar estaba hasta más arriba de la coronilla acerca del cabrón de Elric. Estaba podrido de tener que tragarse sus insultos y sus burlas a cada momento.

Sólo porque él fuese mayor, no quería decir que Salazar tuviera que aguantarse todo eso. Aferró su varita con una mano y se levantó. Levantó el brazo en dirección a los tres chicos que tenía enfrente.

—No seas bobo, Slytherin. —Elric estaba acompañado de sus secuaces, dos chicos grandotes que no hablaban demasiado y solían golpear a otros alumnos ante las órdenes del chico—. Ten cuidado con esa varita, le sacarás un ojo a alguien.

Salazar no contestó, pero tampoco dejó de apuntarlo.

—Vaya con el chico —bufó Elric, con el tonito petulante que Salazar odiaba con todas sus fuerzas—. ¿De verdad crees que podrás hacernos algo? Eres sólo un aprendiz de primer año, con suerte podrás sacar chispas de colores de u varita.

El muchacho empuñó su varita con aún más fuerza. Odiaba la sonrisita de superioridad que el otro mostraba siempre que podía, su tono petulante y su bravuconería. Y acababa de decidir que no estaba en lo absoluto dispuesto a aguantarlo nunca más. Salazar Slytherin no iba a dejarse pisotear por nadie. Mucho menos por un idiota integral como Elric.

—¡Serpensortia! —exclamó. Una serpiente apareció frente a los chicos. Pudo ver que Elric retrocedía un paso, mientras la serpiente la sacaba la lengua y siseaba peligrosamente. Salazar esbozó una sonrisa. Siempre había sentido afinidad hacia los ofidios, por alguna razón.

La serpiente se deslizó por el suelo hacia Elric, que volvió a echarse hacia atrás, obviamente aterrado por la conducta del animal.

—Avanza —susurró Salazar en el idioma de las serpientes—. Pero no ataques —añadió de la misma manera.

—¿¡Qué le has dicho!? —exclamó el otro, que estaba casi pegado a los dos grandulones.

—Que ahí tiene la cena —dijo el muchacho, viendo como el otro se ponía pálido.

Los que decían que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, no sabían lo agradable que era ejercerla en caliente.

* * *

><p><em>Salazar tiene un lado oscuro y no creo que haya empezado de adulto, así que de pequeño debió sacar de vez en cuando ese lado más negro.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	12. Soñador

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de Rowling, no mío (por desgracia)._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 12**

**Soñador**

—¡Joven Gryffindor! —La airada voz de su instructora hizo que Godric diera un respingo—. ¿Sería tan amable de decirme cuáles son las propiedades mágicas de la lavanda?

El chico se puso pálido. Se había pasado casi toda la hora mirando por la ventana, donde había visto una nube que parecía un dragón. Godric siempre había querido ver un dragón, pero no había muchas oportunidades para ello en Cornualles.

—Lo estoy esperando, Gryffindor —repitió la reina Mab.

—¿Podría repetirme la pregunta? —musitó él.

—Le pregunté por las propiedades de la lavanda —dijo ella con su tono más duro. Godric enseguida supo que le caería encima una buena—. Pero ya veo que usted está mucho más interesado en lo que hay afuera de esta sala. Siempre con la cabeza en las nubes, Gryffindor, así no llegarás a ninguna parte.

El chico bajó la cabeza. Una chica pequeña y regordeta al otro lado del pasillo le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva. La profesora se limitó a mirarlo con los labios apretados y dirigió su pregunta a un muchacho menudo que siempre la seguía con la mirada.

Godric volvió a mirar por la ventana y suspiró. El problema que tenía era que nadie nunca le había preguntado qué era lo que quería hacer. Si él hubiera podido elegir, nunca se hubiera encerrado en ese lugar perdido de la mano de Dios, sino que se habría ido a vencer dragones, como los grandes héroes.

No se podía ser un héroe encerrado entre plumas y pergamino inútil. No como los que hacían historia.

* * *

><p><em>Godric pequeño me parece adorable, la verdad. Es interesante imaginármelo de niño, pero mi idea es que era inquieto y distraído.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	13. Luz

**Disclaimer: Ya saben que el Potterverso es cosa de Rowling.**

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 13**

**Luz**

Llevaba tanto tiempo en esas cuevas que ya había perdido todo el sentido de la orientación. Se suponía que ahí estaba una de las reliquias de Circe. O eso le habían dicho los campesinos griegos a los que se había encontrado en el camino. Y los libros de historia también la localizaban ahí.

La única luz que había visto en todo ese tiempo era su varita. El laberinto de cuevas estaba tan profundo al interior de las cuevas, que la luz del sol le parecía tan lejana como la luna. Pero estaba decidido.

Las reliquias de Circe eran algunos de los tesoros mágicos más codiciados del mundo. Y Salazar estaba empeñado en ser quien los sacara a la luz, después de tantos años escondidos. Su nombre quedaría para siempre en los libros de magia como uno de los grandes héroes.

De pronto, llegó a una habitación que parecía tallada en la roca. El techo era más alto que en los túneles y las paredes formaban un círculo perfecto. Y al centro, una túnica de hilo dorado descansaba sobre un pedestal.

La túnica de la mismísima Circe. Un tesoro con el que los magos habían soñado por siglos. Y ahora él, Salazar Slytherin, la tenía en sus manos. La túnica era liviana como la brisa y se decía que contenía el poder de Circe para las transformaciones.

* * *

><p><em>Tuve que desvanarme los sesos para pensar en una reliquia mágica que tuviera gracia y que ameritara que Salazar fuera a buscarla al otro lado de Europa, pero me quedé satisfecha con este.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	14. Reflejo

_**Disclaimer:** De nuevo, el Potterverso no es mío._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 14**

**Reflejo**

—Te ves preciosa, hija —susurró su madre en su oído, mientras le ponía la diadema plateada en la frente—. Lord Ravenclaw tiene mucha suerte de tener una novia tan guapa.

—Gracias —musitó Rowena, examinando su imagen en el espejo. Aunque su madre le decía que se veía hermosa, ella lo dudaba. ¿Por qué él se había fijado en ella? Nadie nunca la había considerado nada excepcional. Lo único que sobresalía en ella era su inteligencia, y siempre le habían dicho que los hombres no se casaban con mujeres inteligentes.

Pero Ragnvald sí la había elegido. La había escogido entre muchas chicas más hermosas y alegres. A Rowena, que siempre había sido un tanto pequeñaja y tenía pelo como para dos cabezas. Ella, que solía pasarse horas en la biblioteca de su padre.

Quería verse a sí misma con sus ojos. Ver lo que fuera que él veía en ella.

Pero sólo veía su reflejo.

* * *

><p><em>Todos tenemos inseguridades, especialmente cuando somos jóvenes. No veo por qué los fundadores debieran ser una excepción.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	15. Frío

_**Disclaimer:** Sigo sin ser Rowling, así que esto sigue sin ser mío._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 15**

**Frío**

Nunca había pasado una noche fuera de su hogar. Ni lejos de su familia.

Pero ahí estaba, en la casa de la reina Mab. Ahí era una más entre la docena de aprendices que la mujer tomaba cada año. Ninguna de las chicas con las que compartía habitación parecía particularmente amable. El único que le había sonreído había sido un chico alto y pelirrojo.

Sus compañeras no se habían tardado nada en quedarse dormidas, y Helga seguía despierta. Era raro tener tantas otras respiraciones desconocidas en el mismo cuarto. Normalmente ella conocía a la perfección las respiraciones de sus hermanos. Ahora todos los sonidos eran desconocidos.

Se dio vuelta en el estrecho camastro que le habían asignado. Su baúl estaba a los pies de su cama, con todas sus cosas. La muchacha se levantó sigilosamente y abrió la tapa, esperando que no hiciera nada de ruido.

Tuvo que rebuscar un poco, pero encontró lo que buscaba. El chal que su madre le había tejido para el viaje. En el dormitorio hacía mucho frío y cuando la muchacha se envolvió en la gruesa y cálida lana, se sintió mejor.

Quizás su madre le había tejido un hechizo protector o algo por el estilo. Lo que fuera, Helga se sintió inmediatamente reconfortada por ella. Volvió a deslizarse bajo las mantas de su cama.

Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

><p><em>Yo creo que vivir lejos de casa siempre es difícil, especialmente si eres un niño. Yo tengo veintidós años y aún echo algo de menos a mi familia cuando me voy a estudiar.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	16. Paciencia

_**Disclaimer: **Supongo que ya saben que no soy Rowling, pero lo digo de nuevo por si lo olvidaron._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 16**

**Paciencia**

—No puedo, profesor —repitió el muchacho, frustrado.

Godric suspiró. Llevaba casi media hora intentando enseñarle al muchacho a hacer el encantamiento de desarme. Pero por más que trataba, parecía que el hechizo se le resistía. Tom era un buen chico, aunque los duelos no se le daban demasiado bien. Godric estaba convencido que lo que a él le faltaba era algo de confianza en sí mismo.

Por supuesto, eso no era algo que él pudiese hacer por él. Tom tenía que aprender por su cuenta.

—Inténtalo de nuevo.

La clase había terminado hacía rato, pero Godric había insistido en quedarse con Tom hasta que él lograse el hechizo. Aunque estaba a punto de dejarlo irse para descansar un rato. Pero se obligó a seguir. Después de todo, él era un maestro y no podía dejar a su alumno así.

—No voy a poder.

—Sí que lo harás. Te lo prometo.

El chico lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Seguramente se estaba preguntando por qué el profesor confiaba tanto en él, si era un desastre. Pero Godric no lo iba a dejar rendirse, y él tampoco iba a hacerlo.

—Una vez más.

El muchacho lo miró, aferrando su varita. Habían hecho un maniquí con sacos viejos de harina y los usaban para entrenar. Después de un gesto de cabeza por parte del maestro, el chico apuntó al muñeco.

—¡Expelliarmus! —exclamó. Un rayo de luz salió disparado hacia el maniquí, que se golpeó a su vez contra la pared.

Tom parecía no creer lo que acababa de hacer. Miraba alternativamente a su profesor y a su varita, boquiabierto.

—¿Ves? Te dije que lo lograrías.

* * *

><p><em>La paciencia es una de las cualidades de un buen profesor (razón por la cual yo nunca podría dedicarme a hacer clases), y me imagino que Godric la tendría muy desarrollada.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	17. Medianoche

_**Disclaimer: **Sólo estoy tomando prestado el Potterverso, que es propiedad de Rowling._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 17**

**Medianoche**

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?

Rowena solía tener los horarios de sueño bastante desordenados y, a veces, hábitos bastante extraños. Pero esto de estar en la Torre de Astronomía a medianoche era algo aún más inusitado de lo normal.

—Estudiando las estrellas, Salazar. Tengo que preparar las lecciones de Astronomía para esta semana.

El hombre asintió. En la única mesa que tenían en la Torre se podían ver las cartas astrales que la bruja había estado haciendo en las últimas horas, alumbradas con una lámpara de aceite. Sobre ellos, la bóveda estrellada brillaba claramente.

—A veces me cuesta un poco identificarlas. Es una pena que no tengamos una forma para verlas más cerca —dijo Rowena, indicándole que se sentara en una de las banquetas que había subido. A veces algunos estudiantes más avanzados la ayudaban en sus investigaciones.

—No te hace bien quedarte hasta tan tarde.

—Suenas como Helga. No me digas que ella te envió a regañarme.

—Puede ser —dijo Salazar por lo bajo. Los dos rieron. A ratos, Helga parecía ser la madre de sus compañeros, más que una del grupo—. Ya en serio, ve a dormir.

—Estoy terminando con esto, Salazar. Te prometo que me voy a dormir apenas lo haga.

Salazar alzó las cejas y Rowena decidió ignorarlo. Sus amigos solían regañarla por lo que ellos consideraban hábitos poco saludables. Helga en particular estaba en una cruzada para lograr que su amiga durmiera ocho horas al día.

—Si te conozco bien, seguro que encontrarás algo más que necesitas hacer en ese momento y pasarás otra noche sin dormir.

Rowena enrojeció al volver a sus apuntes. Efectivamente, eso había pasado en más de una ocasión. Los días siguientes se pasaba en un estado entre el sueño y la consciencia, funcionando a medias. Pero es que el conocimiento era mucho más importante que su sueño.

Salazar no se movió de la mesa. La mujer había quedado de nuevo absorta en su trabajo y su presencia parecía haber sido olvidada.

—Marte está muy brillante esta noche.

* * *

><p><em>Ya, tengo que confesar que me hacía mucha gracia usar esa línea de los centauros en el fic. Yo creo que Rowena aprendió mucho de ellos, quizás alguno le enseñara a ver las estrellas e interpretarlas.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	18. Silencio

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso fue creado por una tal Rowling, así que nada de esto es mío._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 18**

**Silencio**

Se había ido.

Se había ido sin mirar atrás. Y en parte era su culpa. Porque debió haberle dicho que arreglarían las cosas. Que se podía conversar, llegar a un acuerdo.

Pero el orgullo había sido más fuerte.

No se había atrevido a mirar a Rowena y Helga. Sabía que las dos estaban tan impactadas como él ante el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos. Lo que había empezado como un debate calmado había escalado a niveles extraordinarios y había terminado con Salazar dando un portazo. Ninguno de los tres que quedaron atrás se atrevió a decir nada. Después de tantos años, era imposible encontrar palabras para eso.

Sólo quedó el silencio.

Un silencio cargado de angustia, de culpa. Ellos habían intentado hacer lo mejor para sus estudiantes, lo mejor para todos. Pero Salazar había sido demasiado terco, obstinado en sus puntos de vista.

Godric no había podido evitar perder el control. Nunca había tenido un temperamento tranquilo y las recriminaciones del que había sido su amigo por tantos años habían la gota que rebalsaba el vaso.

Pero ya no había palabras.

Sólo silencio.

El silencio de una amistad rota.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que esta es la viñeta más triste de todo el fic, pero tenía que incluirla porque es claro que la partida de Salazar marcó un antes y un después en la vida de sus amigos.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	19. Ilógico

_**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo una vez más que no soy Rowling y que nada de esto es mío._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 19**

**Ilógico**

Es absurdo y él lo sabe.

Porque la razón y la lógica siempre fueron parte de su vida. Las cosas seguían un orden y él también. Pero en esos momentos parecía que todo lo que siempre lo había sostenido era una vulgar mentira.

O al menos, que era más frágil de lo que él pensaba.

Porque Salazar Slytherin debería aspirar a más que a una camarera en un bar de mala muerte. Por mucho que ese bar estuviera en el sector mágico de la ciudad. Al menos no era una muggle, sino que una bruja hecha y derecha.

Aunque por la edad que tenía podría ser su hija.

Era una estupidez estar enamorado de ella. Salazar sabía que lo era. Porque era una chica sin educación, torpe y con los dientes saltones. Él ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía tan atraído a ella. Pero así eran las cosas.

Cuando Godric se enterara, seguro que se burlaría de él. Siempre lo hacía cuando encontraba a Salazar en una situación poco digna. Y esa situación era particularmente indigna.

Quizás lo mejor fuera volver a casa.

Después de una última cerveza.

* * *

><p><em>El amor es una cosa loca, que el corazón no se manda solo y no es como que uno pueda tomar esas decisiones.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	20. Crepúsculo

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es una maravilla y yo no lo creé. El mérito es todo de Rowling._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 20**

**Crepúsculo**

Las sombras de las torres de la iglesia se extendían sobre la plaza de adoquines frente a ella.

—Vamos, Helga, dame un beso.

La muchacha enrojeció. Patrick Mason era guapo y simpático. Todas las chicas de la pequeña ciudad en la que vivían estaban locas por él. Y se había fijado en ella.

—No.

Claro que se moría de ganas por besarlo. Pero estaban en un lugar público. En cualquier momento alguien conocido pasaría y los vería. ¡Se podría morir de vergüenza si alguien la encontraba en esa situación! Así que volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es apropiado.

—Un beso siempre es apropiado.

Por supuesto que así era imposible no enamorarse de él. Patrick con su sonrisa y su cabello despeinado. Patrick a la media luz del sol poniéndose en el horizonte. ¿Será verdad lo que dice? Helga no puede evitar creer que sí. Quizás porque todo se siente tan correcto. Tan bien.

Así que cuando él se vuelve a inclinar hacia ella, Helga no se mueve.

Y se siente bien.

* * *

><p><em>Vamos, que el romance es parte de la vida. Seguro que Helga tuvo alguno en su vida, ¿no creen?<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	21. Sombras

_**Disclaimer: **Ya saben que el Potterverso no lo inventé yo, pero lo repito._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 21**

**Sombras**

Las sombras de la habitación amenazan con tragársela toda. El joven se inclinó junto a la mujer que estaba acostada en la cama.

—Tráela de regreso. Dile que la necesito.

La voz era débil, poco más que un susurro. El joven asintió y salió de la habitación. Rowena se quedó sola.

La huida de Helena había terminado de debilitarla. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en la tierra y quería verla una última vez. Decirle que todo estaba perdonado y que la quería. Pero si el joven no se apresuraba en encontrarla, no iba a alcanzar.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Helga. Siempre tan considerada y amable. Rowena murmuró algo y la puerta se abrió. Helga llevaba una bandeja con unas pociones medicinales. Aunque ella no creía que fueran a servirle de mucho, la dejó hacer.

—¿A dónde mandaste a Alfric?

—A buscarla.

Podía ver que Helga no creía que la búsqueda fuera a dar frutos. Después de todo, si alguien no quería ser encontrado, había muchas formas de impedir que alguien lo hiciera. Y Helena era lista, seguro que sabría hacerlo. Pero Helga no dijo nada. Seguramente porque no quería herirla en esos momentos.

—Va a encontrarla —musitó Rowena con un hilo de voz. Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de ello, aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

—Eso espero.

* * *

><p><em>Esta es otra de las escenas que tenía que meter como fuera en el fic. Porque para la vida de Rowena fue claramente un golpe muy duro y es importante.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	22. Velas

_**Disclaimer: **No soy rubia, ni rica ni inglesa. Ergo, no soy Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece._

**Historia secreta de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 22**

**Velas**

Aunque normalmente Rowena era la del insomnio, esa noche Salazar no podía dormir. Así que se había dedicado a revisar ensayos, tachando con gruesos trazos la enorme cantidad de burradas que ponían sus alumnos en ellos. ¡Era increíble que les estuviera enseñando a esos palurdos! Uno o dos parecían tener mejores dotes para la magia que el resto, pero era los menos.

Si las cosas fueran como a él le gustaría, sólo tomarían a un puñado de estudiantes al año. Y todos ellos debían demostrar su linaje mágico. A algunos de los hijos de muggles incluso tenían que enseñarles a leer y escribir. Con la educación que tenían, no era nada de raro que el mundo de los muggles estuviera como estaba.

La llama de la vela en su escritorio vaciló un poco, lo que lo obligó a levantar la cabeza. Estaba casi completamente gastada. Era la tercera vela que usaba esa noche. Se inclinó para rebuscar en uno de sus cajones, donde tenían un montón de velas de repuesto. Encendiendo una con la punta de su varita, la dejó en la palmatoria sobre la mesa.

Aún le faltaba mucho que corregir y el sol parecía estar dispuesto a salir en cualquier momento. Al día siguiente tendría que ir a hablar con Helga para pedirle más velas, que le harían falta si esas noches de insomnio se repetían en el futuro.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Podría seguir eternamente escribiendo sobre los fundadores y sus vidas, antes y después de Hogwarts. Pero esta historia tiene que terminar. A ver si algún día me pongo a escribir más sobre ellos (que lo he disfrutado un montón). Espero que se hayan divertido y les haya gustado mi mirada sobre ellos. Gracias a todos por los reviews, favoritos y más. Son lo máximo.<em>

_Gracias especiales a Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter, que fue la destinataria del fic. Espero que haya sido lo que querías._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
